


Lovefool

by Itohan



Series: To walk amongst the stars (Star Wars AU’s) [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin is awkward, Diners, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Padawan Reader, Reader-Insert, References to Anakin eating bugs, Secret Relationship, Teen Romance, Teen Years, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itohan/pseuds/Itohan
Summary: Anakin takes you out on a date to your favorite diner - it doesn’t exactly go the way he expected to. You’re just enjoying the opportunity to spent time with him and well, to knock his ego down a few pegs.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Series: To walk amongst the stars (Star Wars AU’s) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759843
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Lovefool

Two steaming bowls of soup were placed on your table. 

You turned to Anakin. “Look out! This really _really_ hot, Ani. Better believe me.”

Then your mind immediately wandered back to the exquisite food in front of you. Your mouth was already watering, the Temple never had food as good as this! Quite horrible! Maybe you should file a complaint? Or even better, maybe Anakin could talk to the Chancellor? Since the Jedi were technically employees of the Republic and all that. They seemed to get along splendidly so why not use that for a good cause? The man seemed nice enough in comparison to other Senators you’d met.

That reminded you.

“So?” you asked. “How did your project of convincing our fellows to add bugs to the meal plan go? Did you get kicked out of the cafeteria again?”

You quietly began eating your soup while Anakin told you of how he just barely failed from his goal and how he could not understand why everyone was so against trying insects. He had done so and he had turned out completely fine, he’d complained. Yeah, right...

Anakin was still staring at you as if he wanted to consume your very soul even while talking. Other people, especially your fellow age mates, found his deer in the headlights stare quite disturbing. But you didn’t mind it. It actually made you feel quite appreciated if you were being honest. He was just curious, trying to decipher the world around you. So why should you fault you for that? If it meant you could watch him just as intensely for long periods of time without him complaining- then by the Force, yes let him stare.

You checked your reflection in the back of your spoon. Still looking fresh, you chuckled. On the inside of course. It was enough to have one person around people thought to be a maniac, better not give them a reason to believe the same once again. Even though you looked exceptionally lovely today. 

You were about to tell him about your own day when suddenly Anakin smacked a hand down at the table, tripping you out of your flow.  
“Oh, I forgot! You won’t believe this, I tell you!”

“Ani, not so loud,” you whispered with a nod towards the workers behind the counter.

Anakin nodded and started again, though quieter this time. “I can’t believe I forgot to mention this- Remember the story I told you yesterday about saber practice? This actually features into the food situation too!”

You nodded and took a sip of your beverage while he continued talking animatedly while finally taking up his spoon with soup up to his mouth. 

“I told the Master that no I would not-“ He coughed, his face turning beet red. “Fuck,that’s hot!” Anakin “ let his spoon fall back into the bowl, splashing soup onto the sable cloth. “Are they trying to kill us? How can this be so fucking-”

You burst out in laughter.

“Hahaha! Oh, I’m sorry, I’m sorry-“ You wiped away the tears that had spilled out of your eyes at his dumbfounded expression. “But I told you to watch out, didn’t I?”

The man at the table next to yours glared at you while his hands moved to close around the ears of the little girl seated next to him. Probably his daughter. Well fuck him too. You weren’t going to apologize for laughing. But you did hide your snort behind your hand. No need for someone to actually come over to your table to complain. Yet that didn’t mean you wouldn’t, inconspicuously of course, use the force to tie his shoe laces together. If you weren’t meant to that, the Force would have stopped you at that, would it not?

You saw Anakin pushing his bowl to the side, almost spilling it over entirely this time.

“Here.” You offered your half full glass of water to him. He’d already gulped down his own only five minutes into the date. Anakin was quite thirsty, you thought. In more ways than one.

“It’s very unjedilike of you to make fun of someone with a grave injury!” Anakin protested but accepted the glass nonetheless.

You watched him gulp it down, saw his Adam’s apple bop in complete fascination. How could you not? Anakin was nothing but utterly fascinating and he asked you out to talk about your preparations for the trials. Which you both knew was complete bogus and your excuse if anyone you knew stumbled across you here on your date. Because this was a a date. Because he- He liked you. The realization made you just as giddy inside as it had been two days ago. He liked you. He liked you. He liked- 

You twirled your Padawan braid around your index finger. Hopefully Anakin thought so too. He must think so, right? 

You cleared your throat and ushered the thought away. Someone needed to make fun of him to keep his ego in check and luckily for him, this someone was you, who was way more infatuated with his doofus self than you’d ever thought possible.

“A grave injury you say.”

“Yes, surely! See, I’m dying with every second passing!” He pointed at his tongue, now fully engulfed in his passionate complaint towards you and your ‘indecency’. “What if the skin of my tongue doesn’t ever grow back? What would I do then?”

“Anakin,” you sighed. “Anakin, your tongue is complete fine. No skin missing, no skin ripped out or anything. Look! All of your teeth are still there, calm down you drama queen.”

“But what if?” Anakin whined, wiping away fake tears. “What if it _did_ happen and you were just too incompetent to notice? I might die!”

“We’ve both been through medical training, Anakin. How much the two of us are in the medbay thanks to your unnecessary stunts in training, one could think I was a healer since I visit you there so often when I’m not there myself due to an injury you’ve caused me. So-“

He threw his hand out and winked at the passing man, who’d finally had enough and was about to leave - only to fall down. Ha! Take that.

Anakin smiled as well. Or rather the corners of his mouth twitched, which could only mean he was either about to say something really horrible or-

“I’m the chosen one-“ Oh, Force, he was actually pulling that card. “The Force works around me in mysterious ways. Now it’s telling me my tongue is going to fall of and it will be your fault!” 

You shook your head at his dramatics but let him continue anyway. Let him have his fun.

“Such a lack of compassion-“

“Pssht!” you hissed.

“Hey!”

You interrupted him, once again hissing at him until he shut up. Now it was time for you to blow his mind! Or his brains out, you still were debating internally on that front. “No, now I’m going to show you something astonishing! Look and see as I perform a trick way too advanced for your feeble mind to comprehend. A Jedi power only the greatest of the order ever grow to earn....”

He eyed you in anticipation though obviously warily. 

You let your hands wander once, twice, thrice, into the air only to bow down and blow on your soup. Then you ate it. Without burning your tongue.

You offered him a smug grin. “Are you amazed? Would you like another demonstration?”

“Oh fuck off,” he laughed, pointing at you with his spoon.

“You’ve seen me do worse, let me have this, Anakin. Just this to hold over your head for all of eternity and I’ll never complain about hie disgusting you smell after practice, I promise! For once I’m not the one embarrassing myself! Even if it’s just soup.”

Anakin flushed.  
“Well you didn’t embarrass yourself on a date with the girl you like, did you? I think that’s quite different.” He nervously played with the hem of his tunic at the last part.

You let your arm wander over the table to take his hand into yours. “Well... I would still enjoy your company if you were covered in Hutt spit, so don’t worry. I am simply happy to spend time with you. Even when you’re eating with the table manners of a rancor.”

“I’ll show you a rancor!”

“Uh uh, Ana-”

Bending over the table and almost sending your dishes crashing down to the ground, he quickly pressed his lips on yours, stealing a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Very much inspired by the AotC blooper of Hayden burning his mouth on soup 😌


End file.
